A Change of Heart
by sakuraforever
Summary: Sasuke gets sick and is taken care of by Sakura. A SasuSaku romance fanfic. Lemon in later chapters
1. What's wrong with Sasuke?

This is my first fanfic - hope you like it ^_^  
  
LEGAL STUFF: I don't own Naruto (but I wish I did) or any part of it for that matter. This fanfic also contains coarse language and mature content.  
  
Note: Ohayo = "Good morning"  
  
Chapter 1 - What's wrong with Sasuke?  
  
After trying to ignore her alarm clock, Sakura awoke, not wanting the day to start. She took a quick shower,  
  
threw on her training outfit, ate a riceball and trudged out the doorway. She walked towards the normal meeting place,  
  
wondering why the hell she had to get up so damn early. She spotted Sasuke resting next to a tree, and as usual, her  
  
eyes gleamed with love.  
  
"Sasuke-kuuun!" she shouted, "Ohayo!" He responded with his usual cold stare and a slight nod, and went back  
  
to staring at the clouds. "Such a stoic," Sakura thought to hersef, "Why won't he notice me?" She sat down next to him  
  
in hopes that he would say something.  
  
"Sakura-chaaaan!" exclaimed Naruto, with his all-too-regular sheepish grin across his face. Sakura wondered if he  
  
would *ever* leave her alone. He rushed over and sat next to Sakura, with an annoyed look upon her face. "Go away" she  
  
said stalely. This was how it was every day. Naruto got up and walked around for a bit, trying to waste time. Hours passed  
  
before Kakashi-sensei finally arrived. He gave them his fabricated excuse, and Sakura gave him her usual lecture on  
  
punctuality.   
  
"Today is going to be fun" Kakashi said with an evil smirk. "And by fun I mean torturous." Naruto and Sakura groaned,  
  
and much to their surprise, Sasuke let out a muffled "Shit."   
  
"Something's wrong with Sasuke today," Sakura thought. "He usually likes this exhausting training." Kakashi's plan was  
  
to have them run one hundred laps around the town, followed by two hundred push-ups, and topped off with a "Them   
  
versus me" spar. The three genins wondered if Kakashi was either insane or being controlled by a demon. The day went as planned,  
  
ending a little before 8pm. (Authors note: I don't know how to write training scenes or fight scenes well, so I skipped them ^_^)  
  
The team went their seperate ways, looking forward to a good night's rest. Sakura looked over at Sasuke before he was  
  
out of her sight, noticing that he was panting much more raggedly than he should be. "Something must be wrong.." Sakura  
  
said to herself. "He's never like that after training." She came to the conclusion that it was just in her head, and went into  
  
her house. She sprawled onto a couch, too tired to make it to her room. Sakura pulled some covers over her and tried to   
  
go to sleep.  
  
She couldn't seem to stay still, twitching or rolling over every minute or so. "That thing with Sasuke is still worrying me,"  
  
she realized. "I think I should go check to see that he's alright." With that, she walked to Sasuke's apartment, stopping before  
  
the door. "The lights are still on, so he can't be asleep.."  
  
Sakura gave it some thought and then slowly knocked on the door a few times, waiting for a snide reply from him. After  
  
a minute or two she let herself in. "Sasuke-kun!" she screamed as she saw him lying motionless near his kitchen.   
  
She rushed over to see if he was okay. She felt his forehead, which felt like a radiator. "This is terrible" she whimpered,   
  
"I've got to do something!"  
  
  
  
End chapter 1!  
  
What'd you think? Should I keep writing? Should I be shot? Read and review! 


	2. Save Sasuke!

CHAPTER 2!!  
  
LEGAL STUFF: I don't own naruto, or any part of it.  
  
This contains mature content(well, it will later on) not suitable for children!  
  
~Save Sasuke!~  
  
Sakura, trying not to panic too much, picked up Sasuke and laid him down on his bed. She pulled covers  
  
over him, and retreived two small towels. Sakura dipped a towel in ice water and placed it on Sasuke's forehead.  
  
She replaced a towel with a new, already cold towel every few minutes or so. She didn't know where Sasuke kept  
  
his medicine, or if he had any at all, so all she could do now is wait. She, taking advandtage of the situation,  
  
held Sasuke's hand as she studied his devine face until her exhaustion took over.  
  
The next morning, Sasuke, still a little groggy, opened his eyes to find a sleeping Sakura's head   
  
on his chest.  
  
"Ugh.. what happened.." Sasuke spoke softly. He remembered walking into his apartment and collasping  
  
onto the ground, followed by a blackout."Did she.. help me?" he wondered to himself. A slight smile of appreciation  
  
came upon his face as he gazed at the dozing Sakura. He lightly stroked her hand and quietly got off the bed. Sasuke  
  
walked towards his kitchen, sat down on a stool, rested his head on his hands and began to think. About Sakura, about  
  
her kindness, about the beauty she seemed to be eminating this morning. This was all new to him. Snapping him out  
  
of his thoughts was a loud yawn followed buy "Sasuke-kun??" Sakura barged into the kitchen, a distraught look of   
  
worry upon her face.  
  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You scared the crap out of me just now.. I didn't know where you were!"  
  
"Ah.. sorry about that," he said with an unusual smile. "S-Sakura... T-Thankyou..for last night."  
  
Sakura's cheeks blushed a crimson red. "It was no problem," she explained, "but you should have told  
  
someone that you were sick yesterday. You..really had me worried you know."  
  
"I didn't want to trouble anyone with my problems.. but you really showed me something last night..  
  
that you..really do care.. about me." He trailed off on the last part, too embarassed to actually say it. Both  
  
Sakura and Sasuke looked towards the floor, extremely flushed.  
  
"So.." Sakura said, breaking the unbearable silence, "Would you.. go on a da-date with me tomorrow?" she  
  
managed to say, trying not to stutter as she spoke, but couldn't help it.  
  
"Sure.." Sasuke said, with a heart-melting smile on his face. He then winced in pain, apparently he  
  
retained his headache from last night.  
  
"You're not completely better yet, Sasuke-kun." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his bed.  
  
"You rest here for a while, and I'll go fetch some food that I can prepair for breakfast, and get a change of  
  
clothes while I'm at it." She quickly leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed a bit and  
  
she dreamily skipped out of his apartment. Sasuke gave a small sigh of joy and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Sakura hummed a tune to herself and once or twice let a giggle slip as she merrily strolled towards the  
  
local store. She picked up different assorments of spices, sauces, fish and rice, payed the cashier and went back  
  
to her own house to get a change of clothes. She put on an alluring white and pink dress, to impress Sasuke of   
  
course, grabbed her bag of items and left.   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
At this point I sat down and thought. Should I go with an actual plot (kidnapping, evil characters or something  
  
like that) or just make it a lemon right away? I'll take a small tally (because I know not many people will  
  
read this anyways ~_^) and continue writing once I have an answer. 


	3. Rage of Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
This contains mature content, not suitable for kids  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Well, it seemed that everyone voted for Lemon.. (you perverts ~_^)  
  
And since it was the majority vote, I'll go with it, but, I've decided to  
  
give it a story too. Just a lemon seems kind of flat, so I'll make it interesting.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 3 -   
  
Sakura gleefully skipped down the street, trying to best not to topple over any innocent bystanders.   
  
She grew an evil smirk on her face as she decided to stop by Ino's flower shop and flaunt her new boyfriend.   
  
Sakura proudly opened the shop's doors and found Ino's mother at the cash register.  
  
"Is Ino here?" Sakura said politely, masking her fiendish intentions.  
  
"No, she stepped out a while ago, went to some boy's house," Ino's mother responded.  
  
"..Oh," Sakura said with dismay, "I'll stop by later then." "Damnit," she thought, "guess I'll do it  
  
later."  
  
Sakura shrugged off her dissapointment as she continued on her path back to Sasuke's. As she got to the   
  
front door, she noticed it was slightly open. She slowly pushed the door open futher, and heard two voices talking.  
  
One was Sasuke's, she was sure, but the other one was hard to decipher. She stealthily creeped towards Sasuke's  
  
room and her heart almost exploded. She witnessed Ino and Sasuke sharing a kiss on Sasuke's bed. Her arms grew numb   
  
at sight of it all, causing her bag to fall from her shaking hands. The crash of her bag hitting the ground caused  
  
Sasuke and Ino to immediately spot Sakura, now shedding a river of grief-ridden tears  
  
"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Oh, yes it is" came from Ino, seductively.  
  
Sakura bolted for the door, tears spilling over the floor. Sasuke shoved Ino off of him, an intense  
  
rage building inside him.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen" Sasuke roared, "Fuck you and your bribes."  
  
Sasuke shot from his bed, trying to chase after Sakura. Two hands grabbed his shoulders and flung him  
  
around.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, it's better this way. You know you want me, she was just in our way," Ino said, giggling.  
  
Sasuke grabbed her arms, twisted them behind her back, slammed her into the floor and pushed a kunai  
  
towards her throat.  
  
"Let it be known, I despise you more than anything in this world. Given the chance, I would obliterate  
  
you from this planet. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not in the mood for bloodshed. I held up my end of the  
  
deal, so keep your promise and stay AWAY from Sakura and me, and NEVER meddle in our relationship"  
  
Sasuke had never been this infuriated with a woman before. He clutched Ino's shirt, dragged her  
  
out of his house and threw her down on the grass. He knew he had to find Sakura, but he was too late to see which  
  
direction she ran. It was almost completely dark outside, so finding a trail would be less than simple. He noticed  
  
imprints of shoes in the grass, and quickly followed them.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit.." Sasuke muttered to himself, "How am I going to explain this? She'll never believe what  
  
happened.."  
  
The footprints stopped as he stood by the entrence of the Konoha Park. He scouted the area for signs of  
  
his beloved pink haired angel. He found her being pushed up against a wall by three shaggy looking ninjas. They  
  
were older than Sasuke by about five years, making them twenty-two. (A/N - yes, they are genins at 17, bite me =D)   
  
Despite their age, Sasuke was confident that he could take care of them. Sakura shivered in fear, wishing she were   
  
anywhere else in the world but there.  
  
Noticing the fear in the eyes, the leader of the three casually said "Don't be scared, it's alright.."   
  
He leaned his face towards Sakura, closing in on her lips. Before he could kiss her, Sasuke, full of rage,  
  
sprinted towards him and delivered a vigourous punch to his jaw, knocking him away from Sasuke.  
  
"Don't touch her" came from Sasuke, stepping infront of Sakura.  
  
- - - - - - - -- - -   
  
So, what'd you think? Don't worry you lemon wanters, you'll get it in the end ~_^ 


	4. Love Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Notes: Heh, sorry for the chapters being so short, but oh well. Live with it. This one should be a bit longer  
  
For those who thought I was harsh on Ino; too bad. Ino is my least favorite character. =D  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 4 -   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sasuke...kun..?" Sakura mumbled. She collapsed on the ground from all the excitement. Sasuke picked her  
  
up and placed her on the grass, and confidently returned to his place. He taunted the remaining two offenders by  
  
yawning and doing some warm-up stretches. "He's not so strong" one of the men scoffed.  
  
Little did they know that Sasuke was an exceptional fighter.  
  
(Author's note: I do not plan on writing fight scenes, sorry ^.^)  
  
He started performing a blur of hand seals, ending with 'Horse' followed by "Tiger." "Fire Elemt! Grand  
  
Fire no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. He exhaled a large flame, engulfing the two "sleeze balls" as her reffered them to,  
  
in fire. When he released the jutsu and the smoke cleared, the men were lying motionless on the ground. Luckily   
  
they weren't dead. He didn't want to go through any trials or something of the sort.  
  
Sasuke remembered why he was there in the first place, and attended to Sakura. He carried her over to a  
  
bench, laid her down and let her head rest in his lap. He stared dazedly at her face, which was glowing with beauty.  
  
Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, waiting for her to regain consciousness. He slowly brought his lips down   
  
to hers, but stopped short, realizing what he was doing was kind of perverted. He told himself he wouldn't fall   
  
asleep, but soon after, his eyes closed and he nodded off.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the spectacular sunrise. He gave Sakura a little shake  
  
to see if she would awaken. He wanted to explain what happened as soon as possible, so they could hopefully  
  
go back to being happy. Sakura opened one eye, and then the other, followed by a yawn.  
  
"Mmm..where am I?" Sakura said, still half asleep.  
  
"You're with me." Sasuke said, with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Sasuke..." At that moment, Sakura remembered what she had seen the previous day. She lept from the bench  
  
and tried to run away, but a hand grabbed her arm, and held it tight.  
  
"Sakura, let me explain first...please." Sasuke said, nearly pleading. "It's not what you think, trust me."  
  
Sakura gave a slight not and sat back down on the bench as Sasuke explained the incident.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sasuke was sleeping peacefully until he heard a knock on the door. At first he thought   
  
it might be Sakura, but realized it was too early for Sakura to return. He slowly walked to the door and asked   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's you're favorite person," came from behind the door, almost being sung, "Ino!"  
  
"Go away" he said coldly.  
  
"Aww, come on, you know you love meee."  
  
"Go away" he repeated. And with that, Sasuke returned to his bed. He heard a tap on his window but ignored   
  
it and tried to go back to sleep. His window started opening, and in came Ino, much to his dismay.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house, woman" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"I heard you were feeling ill and I came by to make you alllll better" she grinned.  
  
"I don't require your help. I also already have someone who is helping me out."  
  
"Aww, who?"  
  
"Sakura"  
  
"WHAT!? HER?! How could you choose her over me... oooh I'll get her for this.."  
  
"If you touch her I'll kill you."  
  
The serious tone in his voice frightened Ino a bit, so she tried to think before she spoke  
  
"Well is appears that I can't have you right now..." Ino muttered, "but I'll make a deal with you. How about  
  
I leave the both of you alone, until of course you two break up, just for ooooone tiny kiss from you."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Of course not. Come on, just one kiss and you two can be Ino-free."  
  
"How about I kill you now and we can be Ino-free without charge."  
  
"Ah..er..uhm... Well, if you killed me, the ANBU would certainly find you, and you would have to explain  
  
why you did it" Ino grinned, "And you certainly don't have a good enough reason."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just one little kiss."  
  
"...Fine. One. Then you leave us alone. Got it?"  
  
"Yep!" Ino giggled.  
  
* * *  
  
Back to where we were ^.^  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's when you came in..." Sasuke explained.  
  
"So you did all that...for our sakes?" Sakura asked with glee.  
  
Sasuke gave a slight nod and Sakura leaped into his arms and hugged him. Sasuke tilted her head up  
  
with his hand and brought his lips to hers. He lightly kissed her on the lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms  
  
around Sakura and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He began to lick her bottom lip, requesting entrance  
  
into her mouth. She obliged and partly opened her mouth. Sasuke's tongue began roaming around in her  
  
mouth, causing a small moan to escape from the back of her throat. Sasuke broke the kiss and started kissing  
  
down Sakura's neck. When he reached the neck of her dress, he began to unzip it and started to pull off   
  
Sakura's dress.  
  
"Wait." Sakura said. "Maybe we should head back to your apartment for this.." she blushed.  
  
Sasuke nodded as they staring walking to his home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Oh man, you guys who wanted the lemons portion are going to hate me ^.^  
  
Gotta wait for the next chapter. ^_^ Review! 


	5. A Love Disturbed

SOrry for taking so long, heh.  
  
I don't own naruto. Never will =(  
  
Chapter 5 - A Love Disrupted  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Sasuke and Sakura walked hastily towards Sasuke's apartment, hand in hand. They would steal glances  
  
at eachother every now and then, blushing when their eyes would meet. Sasuke opened the door to  
  
his apartment, and in a flash, scooped up Sakura in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom.  
  
"Sasuke..kun.." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Sasuke responded with a light kiss on her lips. "Now where were we.." he said, with a sexy  
  
grin on his face. Sasuke unzipped the back of her dress, and slowly uncovered her plain white sports bra  
  
and skimpy pink panties. Sakura blushed as Sasuke eyed her near-naked body from head to toe. He leaned  
  
in and kissed her neck, and moved his lips down to her bra. He licked the cloth, causing Sakura to  
  
moan in pleasure.  
  
Knowing that Sakura urged him to continue, Sasuke reached behind her back and fiddled with  
  
the strap that kept her bra connected. He quickly dispatched her bra, and stared at a sight which  
  
was very new to him. Sasuke reached his hand forward and massaged one breast, while sucking on  
  
the nipple of her other. Sakura shuddered in content, feeling as though her body was on fire.  
  
Sasuke, seeing the reaction he was getting, gave one last lick to each of her nipples and went   
  
on to better things.  
  
He licked his way towards her navel, played with it a bit, and crept his hands towards  
  
her underwear, which were now in his way. He put both of his hands at the top of her panties,  
  
slowly pulling them down. But before he could take them off, let alone uncover what he wanted to  
  
see, he heard a loud "SAAASUKE!" at his door.  
  
Sasuke, now thoroughly pissed at whatever was causing this distraction, told Sakura to  
  
please wait a minute. He stomped towards the door with rage in his eyes. Sasuke nearly ripped  
  
the door off, only to see the all-too-familiar sheepish grin on a blonde ninja's face.  
  
"Sasuke, I heard ya were sick, I came to see if you were better" Naruto said  
  
"...I'm kind of busy. Go away" Sasuke stated with his usual bitterness.  
  
"No no no, what are you talking about, you musn't be doing anything if you're sick,  
  
baka, now let's get you to bed." With that, Naruto pushed Sasuke towards his room.  
  
"Shit.. if he sees Sakura in there.... shit.." Sasuke thought to himself. He shut  
  
his eyes as they entered his room, knowing that Naruto would flip out when he saw Sakura  
  
half-naked. Much to his surprise, there was no trace of Sakura to be found. Naruto pushed him  
  
onto his bed, stuck a thermometor in his mouth, put covers over him, and all within seconds.  
  
"Hmm, 100.7... you should stay in bed. I'll make you some soup" Naruto said.  
  
"Naruto. Get out of my house. Now."  
  
"But you're sick, I can't leave you like--" Naruto was cut off by a menacing glance  
  
from Sasuke.  
  
"Now."  
  
Naruto hurredly trotted out of his house, not wanting to start a fight. As soon as  
  
Naruto left the house, Sasuke heard a loud "Phew" coming from under his bed.  
  
"That was a close one," Sakura mentioned, "I can't imagine what he would do  
  
if he saw me."  
  
Sakura got up from under his bed, and crawled on top of a now releived Sasuke.  
  
"Now...where were we.." she said, with an alluring smirk on her face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Short, ne?  
  
And you thought I'd put it all on here. =D  
  
Once again, the good stuff is coming. Sooner or later =D  
  
Review, please. =* 


	6. Not again

Lalalala...  
  
I've been quite mean to you guys, ne?  
  
Well, thanks for the reviews.. And, Love From Vikky - I might take one of your ideas there.   
  
But change it into my own of course ^.^  
  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
***************************  
  
"Now.. where were we.." Sakura said with an enticing smirk on her face. She undid her dress  
  
once more, and began to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke lifted up his shirt, followed by his undershirt. Sakura  
  
gazed at his chest. It was so...wow. That was all she could think. It was perfect. She alluringly  
  
kiss down his chest, feeling his rock-hard muscles, and finding it strange how his skin could be so soft.  
  
She reached his navel and slid down his pants. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face, which was now  
  
begining to blush. "He's blushing? Never saw that coming." she thought to herself. Sakura giggled a little  
  
bit and then began to run her hand over the front of Sasuke's boxers, feeling his hardness through the cloth.  
  
Sasuke moaned in pleasure, letting Sakura know to continue. She started sliding off his boxers when...  
  
a knock came at the door. insert crowd moaning  
  
".......You've... got to be..joking.." Sasuke muttered  
  
There was no reply from Sakura, she simply re-dressed herself, handed Sasuke his clothes and sat on   
  
the bed. She let out a sigh, and nudged him to get the door. Sasuke, too depressed to be angry, moaped  
  
towards the door to see who could be causing this disturbance...again.  
  
He opened the door and much to his surprise found...no one. No one he could see at least. He sensed  
  
a strange chakra from behind him and he dashed towards his room. He gave a quick glance and did not see Sakura,  
  
but a note on his bed.  
  
"If you want to see her again..." he read, "meet us in front of the Hokage Mountain tonight at 11pm."  
  
"Fuck! What have they done with her... Ugh, this shit never stops, does it." That last sentence he said  
  
to himself more as a fierce statment than as a question. He realized he couldn't find them now, so he impatiently  
  
waited for 11pm.  
  
Sasuke sprinted towards the mountain, and glanced at the men hold Sakura hostage. One man had a kunai  
  
to her throat, one man had a kunai to her left wrist, and another man had a kunai to her right wrist. "Shit,"  
  
he thought, "I can't get to her if she's like that..."  
  
He then glanced at the rest of the men standing next to Sakura, who seemed to be familiar...  
  
"..You're.. the assholes from before." referring to chapter 2[or was it 3?]  
  
"Heh..heh..yeah. Don't try any of that fancy ninja shit on us, move an inch, and she's dead" came  
  
from the leader.  
  
The serious look in his eyes let Sasuke know they were serious. He was helpless.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Revenge."  
  
**********************************  
  
Short, ne?  
  
Oh, and you guys are going to hate me again, heh. You can't have what you want just yet. ^.^  
  
Though I think you are starting to get angry with me... *hides* 


	7. Healing takes time

Sigh... writer's block has got the better of me, I'm *so* out of ideas and motivation--But I'm going on only because you guys want me to. So keep the reviews coming--ALSO:  
  
Be on the lookout for a new story (yet to be named) which I'm writing. NaruxSaku =)  
  
Sigh.. on with chapter 8...  
  
***  
  
"Shit.." Sasuke mumbled. There wasn't much he could do right now, except to give in to their demands. He let his arms go limp and stared towards Sakura.  
  
"Stay put, now, or the bitch gets it." The leader growled. "This won't hurt you *that* badly.." he added with a smirk.  
  
One of the thugs walked forward and jabbed Sasuke in the stomach with a swift punch. Sasuke fell on his knees, at a loss for breath. Another man smashed his knee into Sasuke's face, which resulted in a bit of spilt blood. (a/n for all you sasuke fans out there, lucky you--i won't write about the rest of his beating. ^_^) This continued for a good twenty minutes until Sasuke was more or less unconscious. With a quick slap on the ass, the thugs let go of Sakura, who was now sobbing and rushing towards Sasuke-kun, and scurried back to their hangout.  
  
"Damnit--why am I so weak; why can't I protect myself.." these words lingered in her head as she brushed a hand over her love's face. She nudged his shoulder a few times, trying to awaken him, playing the optimist. "Answer, me, damnit!..." she cried to herself.. "please.." A few trecherous seconds passed with no response.  
  
"Oi...sakura..I'm alright..stop shaking me.." came from his near-lifeless body.  
  
Sakura was overjoyed when she heard him speak. She pulled him into a big hug, but after she heard his cry of pain, she let go.  
  
"Eheh....ehh...gomen-nesai!" she said with a sheepish grin. Sakura gently picked him up and walked back to her house. 'Those bastards--if I ever see them again I'll kill them' she said to herself.  
  
Upon arriving at her house, she delivered Sasuke to her bed for some much deserved rest. "Rest here for a while; I'll be back with some food..." Sakura mentioned. "And a bandaid or two" she added with a sweatdrop.  
  
Sasuke gave a slight nod and gave in to the exhaustion. 'Well..' he thought to himself, 'It was worth it. Anything for her.' And with that, he fell asleep. Sakura came back a few minutes later with a bowl of ramen, but put it down, noticing that he was asleep. She applied some of the bandaids she brought back: two on his left arm, four on his right. She lifted up his shirt and cleaned off some of the blood. She felt a tingling sensation when her hand ment his stomach. 'So warm..' she thought. A slight blush came across her face..  
  
'No, no! I can't be thinking of that at a time like this!! Get a hold of yourself!' She mentally slapped herself and went back to healing his wounds. As she finished, she gazed as Sasuke's face. She brushed her lips onto his for a moment, pulled the covers over him, and exited the room.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow.." she told herself, the blush re-appearing on her face.  
  
******************  
  
Gah--so short--so bad. GOMEN-NESAI!! *hides*  
  
Well, I'm going to bring this story to a close, so it's going to end within the next two chapters or so. Look forward to it, and please please review! ^_^ 


	8. oh my god, my bad

oh my god guys, I'm SO SORRY. I completely forgot I wrote this. ahahahaha oh jesus, so long ago.

ummmm. I might just finish the story if I can get back into the groove and think of a good way to end it. I'm so sorry for forgetting haha.

love, me :)


End file.
